Fairfax
This show has 2 versions: One originally a 1950s puppet series, and one an animated life series from 2001-2012. This show follows Eric and his friends as they learn about the world around them, and get into sticky situations. Jimmy MacDonald did the sound effects for the 1950s series, Stuart Kollmorgen did the sound effects from 2001-2009, and Jeff Hutchins, Timothy J. Borquez, and Tom Syslo did the sound effects from 2009-2012. Sound Effects Used *EXPLOSION - TRIPLE MEDIUM EXPLOSION (Heard in the 1950s series.) *FAMOUS STUDIOS CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Famous Studios Cartoon Thunder Sound (Heard in the 1950s series.) *H-B BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH GUITAR AND SPRING WOBBLE (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2002-2005 series.) *H-B HIT, CARTOON - VERY HEAVY DRUM HIT (Heard in the 1950s series.) *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard in the 1950s series.) *H-B SPRING, CARTOON - SPRING THUMP AND VIBRATE (Heard in the 1950s series.) *H-B SWISH, CARTOON - RAPID SWISHES (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *H-B TUBA, CARTOON - SINGLE BLAST, MUSIC (Heard once in "The Music Kisser.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Rooster Crowing 3 (Heard once in "Say No to Trains.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella/Parachute Opens and Poofs/Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Airy Scrape Twirls CRT058502 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 (Heard once in the 2009-2012 intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901/Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02 (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Hollywoodedge, Bell Gong With Funny Whi CRT033006 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in the 2005 episode "The Jungle's Where I'm Going.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", "Read 180 Buddies", Calling All Racowskis!", "Over the Weather", "Judy Gets a License", "You Can't Lead Judy to Your House", "Bella's Big Bowlout", "For Real?", "Say What?", "Watch Out for Abby Haydus", "Over the Limit", "Gimme a Break!", "Farm Hands" and "Great Amusement.") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802/Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOUNCE - CONTINUOUS HOPPING BOUNCE (Heard in both the 1950s series & the 2001-2012 series.) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 (Heard in both the 1950s series & the 2001-2012 series.) *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403/Sound Ideas, CRASH, CANS - FALLING CANS (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 (Heard in the 2002-2004 and 2006-2012 episodes when someone crashes off-screen, or when every cat yowls and screeches.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard in multiple 2005 episodes, mainly in "Over the Weather", where all the yowls were heard when a cat attacks Brixton.) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Judy ended out blurting the 4th trumpet in place of a curse word in "The Baddest Day Ever!", when Karlo showed Judy a picture of her broken antennae, Judy said this: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-----", and the curse word was this.) (The 4th trumpet was also heard once in a 2005 episode called "The Jungle's Where I'm Going.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 (1st bonk heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Head Bonk Fall CRT033002 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard a lot in Stuart Kollmorgen episodes, especially "The Music Kisser", "Cha-Cha Fangirl", "Read 180 Buddies" and "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Cowbell Shake CRT048203/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL RATTLE AND ZIP (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Ricochet CRT2014403 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Rising Multi PTones PE202801 (Heard once in "Copy Your Girl.") *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "Search and Learn", "Grand-Day Out", "Me + My Girls", "Vark Gets a Lesson" and "Play the Part.") *Hollywoodedge, Running FootstepsW CRT020403 (Footsteps and Zip only heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Sharp Quick Snap Rev CRT017603/Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SMACK, SPIN, WHIRL DOWN AND DING (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Swish Wascending Ji CRT017602 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Trap Drum Set Licks CRT048202/Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - SHORT BREAK WITH XYLO, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 7th boings are heard in both the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard in the 1950s series and the 2001-2012 series.) *PARAMOUNT WEIRD SLIDE WHISTLE (Heard in the 1950s series.) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 25 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *RICOCHET - LONG DESCENDING SHELL SCREAM RICCO (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - DAY BIRDS CHIRPING 01 (Only heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW 03 (Heard once in "Lead the Way!" and "I Can Do That!.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - OLD ALARM BELL 01 (Heard once in the 1950s intro.) *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard only in 2001-2012 episodes.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Allen and the Ostriches", "In a Day" and "Growing Pains.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "They Might Be Ants", "Robbery Foolery" and "Super Eric!.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "For 1 Day.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: ONE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Leave It All to Me" and "Big Night Out.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "You Can Lead Deleanna to Books.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", "Read 180 Buddies", and "Missing PlayPlace.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in the 2001-2012 intro.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE AND BOING (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - LITTLE BOINK (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - SEVERAL DOINKS AND POINKS (8th boink heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES 03 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WHIRL, SNAP, SPIN, SMACK, TWIRL AND DING (Whirl sound only heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SHORT WOODEN SPRONG (Heard once in "The Music Kisser" and "Copy Your Girl.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 01 (Heard once in "The Baddest Day Ever!.") (Hallee cried like this when Allen insulted her headband.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT, LOW SKID (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, DRAWER OPEN AND CLOSE (Bell sound heard once in "Elise's Lost Voice.") *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SPROINGS (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOING - WOBBLY BOING 01 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, COYOTE - SHORT HOWL, ANIMAL (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BIG AUTO CRASH (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRASH, SLIDE AND DING (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT IMPACT CRASH (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 02 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - LOG DRUM RUN AND SPRING, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - SPRINGY RUNNING DRUMS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "We'll Show You!", "Comfort Level", "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", "My Little Tower", "Mind-Control Perks", "Read 180 Buddies", "Perfect Day for the Best Things!", "Want Me?", "Getting There Can Be Pretty Serious", "Jungle Bungaloos", "Bella's Ele-Fantastic Adventure".) *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - BOMB WHISTLE AND EXPLOSION (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - HEAVY BODY FALL, HUMAN (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - HEAVY, DULL BODY FALL, HUMAN (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, FALL, CARTOON - TIMP AND BLOCK FALL (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, FALL, CARTOON - TRIP AND FALL 01 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, GUN, MACHINE GUN - 30 CAL.: MEDIUM BURST (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard in the 1950s series and the 2001-2012 series.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PEEONG (Heard in a high pitch in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Imagination Lane", "Farm Hands", "Honesty is the Best Policy", "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", "Copy Your Girl", "I Can Do That!", "Comfort Level", "Computer Chaos", and "Magic Magic Marker!.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Farm Hands", "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", "Comfort Level", "Imagination Lane", "Computer Chaos" and "I Can Do That!.") *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard once in "The Music Kisser" and "Copy Your Girl.") *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 02 (Heard once in "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves" and "Copy Your Girl.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HEAVY CORK POP (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HEAVY CORK SQUEAK AND POP (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - MORTAR HIT AND SHELL SCREAM RICCO (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "The Baddest Day Ever!.") (Hallee did this while making Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 01.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG (Heard once in "Over the Weather.") *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "The Baddest Day Ever!.") (Judy was screaming like this when Karlo showed Judy a picture of her broken antennae.) *Sound Ideas, SHAKE, CARTOON - SHORT RATTLY SHAKE (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, SHIP - BOW OF SHIP CUTTING THROUGH WATER, MARINE, (Heard once in "Read 180 Buddies.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - EMERGENCY VEHICLE: SINGLE WAIL, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK, POLICE (Heard in the 2003 episode "Emergency Medical Attention.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - LONG AUTO SKID (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SOUR SKID (Heard once in "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE UP AND DOWN (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SLIDE (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, SNAP, CARTOON - SNAP AND CREAK (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SHORT SCRAPING SQUEAK (Heard in the 1950s series.) *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", "Read 180 Buddies", "I Did That!" and "Over the Weather.") *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Cha-Cha Fangirl" and "Read 180 Buddies.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 (Heard once in "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves.") *Sound Ideas, TOY - ANIMAL TOY: SINGLE SQUEAK 02 (Heard once in "The Coping Mechanism.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP (Heard in the 1950s series and in the 2001-2012 series.)